<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But if my memories right, you're the one who left by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918251">But if my memories right, you're the one who left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, POV Alternating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Yamaguchi caught his boyfriend cheating on him, He sees his ex-boyfriend while he's getting his elbow fixed up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm done hating myself for feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no medical knowledge, pls don't kill me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This moment right now, Tadashi feels like this is the most embarrassing moment of his life. Even topping the moment in which he broke down in the middle of the street after seeing a dinosaur while window shopping because it reminded him of his ex.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi sat in the waiting room of a hospital's emergency room, waiting to be treated for his arm, which hurt so badly because he tripped on the ice after he found out he was being stood up for his date. He didn't even like the person he was going on the date with, the only reason he agreed to go was to get over said ex. But when he got the message, he broke down crying. After a few strange looks, he ran home. Until he slipped on the damn ice.</p><p> </p><p>After filling the paperwork, he was assigned to a room and was told to wait for the doctor. Tadashi looked at his arm, it was purple and swollen around his elbow and it made him cringe. Then he remembered to call his mom, as he was told "If you're EVER hurt, call me". She picked up after 4 rings.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, is everything alright?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Hahahhahah actually no, I'm in the hospital"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"WHAT? ARE YOU OKAY?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Calm down mom, they think it's just a broken elbow"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"That doesn't make me calmer, how did you break your elbow dear?"</p><p> </p><p>"I slipped on ice after my date texted me that he wasn't going to be there and he didn't want to see me again"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Oh dear lord, you're so clumsy, why did I let you move hundreds of kilometers away from me?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Because you trust me?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"No, I only let you because you were going with Kei."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Mom please don't mention him"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Why? You've been so depressed after you moved out, maybe you should call him."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Mom he's the reason I been so "depressed", he's the reason why I cry every time I see a tall blond guy, he's the reason why I even went on this date, so please stop mentioning him, it will literally make me sob."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I'm sorry baby, I'll stop. Now, do I need to train down?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"No, it's fine, it'll just be a cast"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Okay, update me if anything happens, love you"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Okay will do, love you too mom"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The call ended and it had left Tadashi on the verge of tears. The mention of his name always takes him back to the moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When he had come home early from work, excited to see his boyfriend, only to be met with a different pair of shoes in the corner. Faint sounds came from the bedroom. He quickly went to the doorknob, moans sounding louder when he pushed open the door. His eyes met at Tsukishima's before blurring up. He ran out the door, picking up his phone and texting Hinata if he could come and stay over for the night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His thoughts stop when a faint knock was heard. Then came in Tsukishima Kei.</p><p> </p><p><br/>He looked good, he always looks good. His blond hair was a bit more fluffy and he changed his glasses to a bigger and rounder frame. Tadashi’s mouth was wide open when he saw his former partner. He remembered that he distinctively chose this hospital because he knew that Kei worked at a different one.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Yamaguchi”</p><p> </p><p><br/>‘Hi Tsukishima”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima went through Yamaguchi’s x-rays and concluded that he did indeed break his elbow and he needed a cast for six weeks. Throughout all of this, the air and movements were very tense. Yamaguchi wouldn’t even look at the blond doctor, of the risk of tears spilling out of his eyes. None of them spoke a word to each other that was not medical related.</p><p> </p><p>That was until the cast was put on and Tadashi was waiting for the okay to go home. He was so close to going home and forgetting about all of this but Tsukishima asked him to stay a bit to talk. Tadashi didn’t know why he said okay, knowing that it wouldn’t end well.</p><p> </p><p>“Tadashi we need to talk”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Don’t call me that, you don’t deserve to”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Yamaguchi, please”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“What do we need to talk about? The fact that I came home early, excited to see my boyfriend who I truly loved, just to see that said boyfriend making out with his ex? The fact that I did not leave Shouyou’s guest bed for four days because I was too busy sobbing into the pillows? The fact that I couldn’t breathe the moment I stepped into the apartment to get my stuff?”<br/>“I just want to apologize, I miss you so much and that thing with Kuroo was just one big mistake, please, I’ve been beating myself up for the last six months, I can’t believe that I messed up the best thing I ever had.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“A simple apology won’t take you back, I don’t know if anything you do could ever make me want to take you back.”<br/>“Please one hour, just to explain myself.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Fine one hour, coffee”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Yes, thank you, the one across our old apartment? 12 pm, tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Ok”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Also you have to come back in 2 weeks to get checked up”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Oh”</p><p>Tadashi left with a singular tear running down his cheek, he couldn’t say no to him, even with all of the pain he caused to the freckled boy.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked to his car, he opened his phone to call Shouyou. Shouyou and Tobio both followed Tadashi and Kei to Tokyo, both playing for the national team.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey can I come over? Rough day."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Yeah, of course"</p><p> </p><p>Walking up to the door of Shouyou and Tobio's apartment, Tadashi was scared. He knew he would get scolded for agreeing to meet up with Tsukishima. He rang the doorbell. Tobio was the one who opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Tadash-oh my god what happened?" Tobio said while staring into the black cast.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Oh yeah, I forgot."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"You forgot you broke your whole arm?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Just the elbow"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"What's all the ruckus about?" Shouyou said as he creeped out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Oh my, Tadashi are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, I'll tell you in a second"</p><p> </p><p>They settled in the living room and Tadashi started to explain what happened.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I cannot believe you are going to meet up with that monster! Do you even remember what he did to you?" Shouyou quickly stood up as he yelled.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I know, I just feel like he deserves the chance to explain why and I want to know why too"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"He doesn't deserve anything thing"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"It's just one hour, I won't take him back"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Good, everyone hates him now, even Bokuto-san and so should you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You'll always have a place in my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Kei got to his apartment, he flopped onto his couch. The apartment didn’t feel like a home anymore, it hadn’t felt like one since Tadashi caught him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Guilt had eaten him up for the last six months. He remembers the look that his boyfriend had given him, the pain in his eyes, the inability to speak up, the way he just froze.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kei didn’t even know why he was kissing Kuroo, they were just hanging out in the apartment. Kuroo just connected their lips, but Kei didn’t stop him, He didn’t pull away or slap him. He was enjoying it, he didn’t know why. He loved Tadashi with all of his heart, and that’s why it hurt so much when he got caught.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He remembers the moment that his boyfriend left, the state of shock Kei had felt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Get off me!” Kei said after a minute </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wow, I’m so sorry, I’ll leave”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He remembers the first phone call he got, it was Shouyou.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Kei! Did you just actually cheat on Tadashi? He’s right here in our apartment bawling his eyes out! How dare you!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kei just stayed silent. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The most painful call was from his brother.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mom just told me that you and Tadashi broke up, is that true?”Akiteru’s tone sounded disappointed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ummm, yea we did”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “ Why? You guys looked so in love the last time I visited!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“He caught me cheating on him…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Silence covered the called for 2 minutes until.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You WHAT? You cheated on Tadashi?? What the hell?” The tone turned into straight anger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kei knew Akiteru loved Tadashi, He saw him grow up as well. He was ecstatic when he found out the two were dating.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It hurts so bad.” His voice cracked right as he said it </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What hurt bad? The fact that he left you or that you were caught?” Akiteru’s voice sounded like it could cut like a knife.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I didn’t mean to do it” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That doesn’t matter, you still did it”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He took all of his stuff back already.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know what Kei? I can’t talk to you right now, you’re disgusting me right now” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When the call ended, Kei broke down for the 8th time that week.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All of his friends dropped him. Tadashi and Kei were in the same group and with the news of why they broke up, they obviously sided with Tadashi. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He also heard that they dropped Kuroo too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kei was fired from his job at the hospital after one week of him coming in drunk or hungover. But it was easy to find a new job at the neighbor hospital due to his fame within the community as the youngest person to complete medical school as well as residency.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He started over, but the memories and guilt still devoured him up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It took a week for Akiteru to call back and let Kei explain why. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He still hadn’t forgiven him yet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shouyou texted him, saying Tadashi was okay, and he shouldn’t worry but claimed that he never did. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That text broke him, the first time he sobbed in weeks. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tadashi really thinks he never cared about him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I deserved it</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the slow updates! School ends in 2 weeks, so hopefully ill update more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>